Cuenta Regresiva
by Castle 9 34
Summary: Aquella cuenta regresiva que les avisaba que un año comenzaría en segundos, siempre les traía un hermoso recuerdo a sus mentes. Dinamarca x Nyo! Noruega. Dedicado a Bellota & a Luisse.


Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a Hidekaz Himaruya. [Estúpidas y sensuales naciones]

Summary: Aquella cuenta regresiva que les avisaba que un año comenzaría en segundos, siempre les traía un hermoso recuerdo a sus mentes. Dinamarca x Nyo! Noruega.

.

.

**Cuenta Regresiva**

Dinamarca x fem! Noruega

_Matthias x Ellinor_

.

.

Como todos los años se reunieron para celebrar fin de año todos juntos como los buenos amigos que eran. Se conocían por la academia a la que asistieron, y de la cual se egresaron hace ya dos años los mayores, aunque muchos también fueron vecinos, y otros simplemente eran familiares.

Faltaban aproximadamente diez minutos para que los fuegos artificiales cubrieran los cielos de la pequeña isla. Habían cenado la exquisita comida preparada por Bélgica y Ucrania en conjunto. Bueno en realidad todos llevaron un plato típico de sus países preparados por ellos mismos, pero el plato principal fue cocinado por la belga y ucraniana, que con mucho gusto se habían ofrecido a prepararlo.

Matthias desde el balcón escuchaba como Antonio, Gilbert y Francis cantaban con euforia (y semidesnudos) mientras que Chiara, Richelle y Madeline chillaban por hacerlos bajar del "escenario" (la extensa mesa), porque sí, la canadiense había adquirido un poco de autoestima en los últimos meses en que llevaba siendo novia del francés.

El danés dirigió su mirada hacia el extenso mar que se relucía con su tranquilo oleaje. Su mente comenzó a vagar por las últimas conversaciones mantenidas con su prima…

- Matthias.

Aquella era la voz de Ellinor llamándolo, que se encontraba apoyada en el marco del gran ventanal, el cual unía el balcón con el gran salón.

- ¿Pasa algo primo?

Esta vez era la finlandesa quien se dirigía al danés. Al parecer habían dado fin a la conversación de chicas de la cual había sido excluido por obvias razones.

- Nada.- respondió volteándose con su habitual sonrisa.

Tina cruzó miradas con Matthias para luego retirarse bajo la atenta pero fría mirada de la otra chica. El rubio sonrió y extendió los brazos, indicando que lo abrazara, pero la noruega con su rostro inexpresivo se acercó lentamente para luego esquivarlo y dejarlo con los brazos estirados.

Matthias amplió su sonrisa ante tal acto (si es que aquello era posible), y sin pensarlo, la abrazó por detrás para que ambos pudiesen observar la bahía. El ambiente era tranquilo, y ambos disfrutaban aquel momento que sólo les pertenecía a ellos.

Ellinor amaba los momentos a solas que tenía con ese molesto danés. Porque después de sentir la soledad y desesperación de perder al danés, se dio cuenta que de verdad necesitaba a Matthias más de lo que ella se imaginaba.

-Noru…

-¿Qué?

-Jeg elsker dig.

-… Jeg elsker deg også.

Y el muchacho la gira para besarla en esos labios que tanto le gusta saborear, morder, besar. La chica le corresponde tomando posesión de la boca de Matthias que le pertenece, sólo a ella.

A nadie más.

Sólo ella puede besarlo con ese amor que guarda escondido de todos, que sólo lo demuestra con él. Y alguno da paso al otro para recorrer nuevamente esa boca que conocen demasiado. Los minutos pasan, ellos se dejan de besar para tomar oxígeno, pero luego se vuelven a unir en un beso más pasional que el anterior y que termina por la misma causa.

Y es ahí cuando el danés se arma de valor y sujeta las manos de la noruega, apoya una rodilla en el suelo del balcón y saca una pequeña caja.

La noruega se permite mostrar una expresión de sorpresa. Su mirada viajaba de los azules ojos de Matthias hasta la pequeña caja aterciopelada. Sentía algo en su estómago revolotear, una sensación muy parecida a la que tenía cada vez que el danés la tocaba. Se sintió nerviosa, pero también segura de sí misma. Presionó la mano que Matthias le sostenía invitándolo a decir _algo_.

-Ellinor, yo… Te amo, y sé que tú me amas… Es por eso que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado… Quiero que sólo seas mía…

La muchacha estaba expectante, cada palabra pronunciada por él le parecía la más pura verdad. La necesidad de besarlo creció de sobremanera.

-… es por eso que…- tomó un respiro y le miró a los ojos tan inexpresivos que había visto siempre, pero que ahora conservaban un toque emocionado, feliz y esperanzado.- Quiero que seas mi esposa. Ellinor ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡DIEZ!- gritaron las voces dentro del gran salón.

Oh.

La cuenta regresiva para el comienzo de otro año había comenzado repentinamente. Ni Matthias ni Ellinor apartaban sus miradas del otro.

-¡NUEVE!

El danés esperaba la respuesta, aunque aquel brillo en las pupilas ajenas le daba ya una pista.

-¡OCHO!

La noruega sabía su respuesta, quería decirla pero sus labios no querían pronunciarlo aún.

-¡SIETE!

Por unos momentos, el nerviosismo recorrió sus cuerpos.

-¡SEIS!

Acercó su rostro al de Matthias y por inercia, ambos cerraron sus ojos.

-¡CINCO!

Tomó aire y lo dijo.

-¡CUATRO!

Sonrieron ampliamente.

-¡TRES!

El danés coloca aquel anillo plateado con forma de cruz en el dedo de la noruega.

-¡DOS!

Se rozan los labios con cariño, lentamente.

-¡UNO! … ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Se escuchó un ruido, y de pronto el estrellado cielo estaba iluminado por el primer fuego artificial (cortesía de un hongkonés).

Todos los invitados salen al balcón encontrándose con la imagen de ambos nórdicos besándose. Un "aaww" generalizado por parte de las chicas y ovación por parte de los chicos hizo que los ahora prometidos rompieran su beso.

-¡Consíganse una habitación!- bromea el español, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por parte de la italiana sureña. Matthias suelta una risotada, está feliz y no podría ocultarlo. Toma la mano de la noruega, mientras que ésta busca con la mirada a su hermana menor, la cual se abría paso entre la multitud acompañada de Berwald y Tina. La islandesa la interroga con la mirada y la mayor sólo atina a levantar su mano, enseñando a todos los presentes el pequeño anillo de plata con la forma de la cruz escandinava.

-¡FELICIDADES!- grita Tina sonriente y abraza a su danés primo que la recibe efusivamente, pues la finlandesa sabía desde antes de los planes que éste tenía.

-Ya era hora.- afirma Iris con una pequeña curvatura en los labios.

-Fel'c't'c'on's.-

-¡Pido ser la madrina de bodas!- exclama la Väinämöinen

-No. Lo seré yo.- contradice la nórdica menor comenzando así una 'guerra' por tal cargo. Matthias y Ellinor no le toman importancia, de seguro lo decidirán después.

Ahora sólo les interesan los labios del otro.

.

.

N/A: Hooola! He regresado con un segundo fanfic hetaliano :D y de nuevo con DenxNyo!Nor xD es que ellos son la cumbia :B

Espeeero que les haya gustado porque me esforcé demasiado en esta historia C: bueno no tanto para que quedara más larga pero es porque me llenan de informes y presentaciones ¬¬ odio física

Pero bueeeno! Estoy contando los días para vacaciones de Invierno (:

NOTA : Esta pequeña historia se la dedico a Bellota y a Luisee porque fueron mis primeros comentarios :3 Así que espero que a ustedes les haya gustado C:


End file.
